Crazy
by somandalicious
Summary: Maybe it was a lunatic he was looking for. HGDM


Title: Crazy  
Author: emmandenn  
Word Count: 734  
Theme: 16: Touch  
Number of Theme's Completed: 16:100  
Rating: G  
Characters: Dee slash aeche arr  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

His bare feet felt cool on the white tile, but he refused to allow his feet to search for the coolness over and over again. The rough upholstery of the worn green couch felt itchy even through his pajama bottoms, but he willed himself to not run his palms back and forth. He was no longer numb, but the textures of the world still overwhelmed him, albeit curiosity won in the end and he made quick work of rediscovering each sensation. He found a great satisfaction in it because he saw echoes of memories and emotions that he had forgotten.

Suddenly in the far corner came a dreadful wail and his head jerked up in the direction that is originated. A bald wizard in a wheelchair was rocking back and forth, his hands cradling his head as he jerked it around, screaming for "them to get out". He looked around, confused and his eyes settled on a slip of a witch with hair that ran in every direction. Her lids were settled on rosy, round cheeks and a simple smile spanned her mouth. Her hand was lovingly stroking the wall and she seemed lost somewhere wonderful.

Her eyes flashed open and met his. They were wide and topaz filled with a childish wonder. "I know you." She said softly and bounded towards him. With a juvenile leap she settled herself on the arm of the sofa and tilted her head while those big jewel-like orbs gave him the once over.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He narrowed his ashy eyes and thought he recognized her too, but could not remember where. "Draco," he murmured and wanted to look away from her face, but could not seem to force his cheek to turn.

"I'm Hermione. It's pronounced 'Her-my-own-ee', got that?" She said sternly.

He nodded.

"Do you remember what you were like outside?" That juvenility returned and her right hand began to pick at the small microscopic fuzzies that covered the fabric.

"I was bad." His mouth was dry.

"I was good. They put me here because I went out of my mind, said I didn't know anything anymore, but I just knew too much." She said sadly and looked around. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

He did.

But said nothing.

He liked her and did not want to hurt her feelings.

He did not want her to leave.

"Why are you here?" She seemed excited to know and bit her lip in anticipation.

"I don't belong here. It was a mistake. They put me here because I was bad."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Rich laughter. As if all the joy and merriment, all the comedy and delight, all the jollity and mirth in the world – no universe – merged into one wild, hilarious ecstasy. This startled Draco and he moved away from her. "I am going to leave today. They can't make me stay."

She covered her mouth to suppress the giggles. "Oh Merlin, bless your soul! You think they'll let you waltz out of here?" She committed herself to another round of brilliant hilarity. The she sobered and said "I think you are crazy." She let her lashes fall and rise, while her pretty lips curved into a sympathetic smile. "Just like me."

Draco grinned. "Possibly."

"I have heroes in my head, which have the heart to lose their lives out on a limb for someone else. And all I can think is that I want to be like them. I want to save somebody, because it would be so much fun! " Her shapely legs bent forward and she came down off the arm to settle on the cushion, her gaze never wavering from Draco. "Do you want to really get out of here?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Then it's no coincidence that I came over here. I will save you, then I can die when I'm done." Her face was peaceful and happy, and she extended her arm, proffering her palm to him.

Draco took it and pulled her to sit directly beside him. "What if it takes forever?" He liked the feel of her soft silky palm in contrast to the roughness of his calloused one, so he allowed himself the privilege of rubbing them together. To feel it again and again.

She blushed. "Then I will live forever."

Maybe he _was_ crazy.

Maybe she _was_ insane.

Probably.


End file.
